Singularity
Singularity is a fan-written story by Millyna. The opening is called Wonderland and the ending MAGIC. Synopsis *Singularity Episodes When Leonie, Robin and Kira suddenly end on Earth for heaven's sake, they're lost about what to do to get home to their respective home worlds. Luckily, they strange girls are found by Mailyn Johnson, a human who believes that fairies were simply meant to promote Gardenia as holiday resort, just like the rest of the world. The four girls who never met before try to find a way to return to their home worlds while also forming bounds for a life. Setting Singularity is set in the same universe, as Winx Club is set. The events of season one to six happened as well as the movies, season four is slightly altered as there are no video evidences of the Winx in Gardenia, and photos and sightings are considered as promotion of the town rather than real events outside the town. Characters Main Characters Leonie, Robin and Kira end on Earth without knowing each other before. Mailyn, a human girl, helps them, and they eventually become friends. Erika and Neru pose as rivals to the girls. * Leonie Livre - A fairy from Eraklyon whose magic is drawn from books and stories. Leonie is the daughter to a teacher and a police man who dreams of becoming the next guardian of the great library * Robin Whites - A fairy from Domino whose magic is drawn from all kinds of combat. She lives a normal life on the planet with her older brother being a guard of the palace and her parents having a restaurant. * Kira Amarys - A fairy from Solaria whose magic is drawn from light. She mainly uses it as illusionary magic or in form of colours. Kira lives the life of a servant to the royal family on Solaria with her mother. * Mailyn Johnson - A young girl from Earth who ends up with being trapped in Magix alongside the girls. Going by the myth, Leonie once heard in the grand library, Mailyn might be connected to the great power of life which could explain her natural affinity to magic. Her mother works for a the Horizon Corp. as manager while her father works as researcher for the company. *'Erika Strokes ' - A fairy from Zenith who earned a scholarship of the Alfea College for Fairies thanks to her outstanding school results. She is considered as "Cinderella" of her year due to her rather normal background. She draws her magic from electricity. *'Neru Amakawa' - A fairy from Melody who gained entrance to Alfea thanks to her music career as singer. Despite being from Melody, her mother is from Linphea and she inherited her powers which she draws from dreams from her. Minor Characters * Winx Club - The Winx Club is a group of guardian fairies who attended Alfea College for Fairies. Knowing for having safed the magical dimension several times, three of them are actual princesses of their home world. During the time of the story, they're living in their home worlds but keeping close contact. * Mary Johnson - Mailyn's mother who works as manager at Horizon Corp. * James Johnson - Mailyn's father who works as researcher at Horizon Corp. * Amy Jones - Mailyn's aunt and James Johnson's older sister. * Marie Livre - Marie is Leonie's mother and works as teacher. * Daniel Livre - Daniel is Leonie's father who works as police man. * Alice Whites - Robin's mother who, alongside her husband, runs a small restaurant on Domino. * Steven Whites - Robin's father who, alongside his wife, runs a small restaurant on Domino. * John Whites - Robin's older brother who works as palace guard on Domino. * Anna Amaris - Kira's mother who works as servant to the royal family of Solaria. Trivia *Singularity is meant to mirror Winx Club in certain aspects and to address world building problems with the main issue being the usage of magic to solve everything and the way, politics work. Category:User:Millyna Category:Singularity